


The Battle Buddies

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Battle Buddies (Achievement Hunter), Choking, Crimes & Criminals, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Genderbending, Jealousy, Married Couple, Minor Character Death, Protective Ryan Haywood, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Fake AH Crew have been running Los Santos for years and they don't seem to be a risk of losing the city.They run a heist against another crew that at the end of the night the Battle Buddies recognize the members. They are an east coast gang that the two have a long bitter history with.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter one

Jeremy ducked behind the counter as bullets fired over head. The crew had been hired by one of their long time business partners to steal an important piece of tech from a military contractor. They had split into three teams to infilitrate the company and everything had been going fairly well until a seperate silent alarm had been triggered.  
Jeremy and Ryan had been the pair to actually retrieve the tech which was locked inside a thin metal case. When the shooting had started they had ducked in seperate directions to take cover. Jeremy just hoped that Ryan - the Vagabond - had been lucky enough to grab some cover before it was too late.  
The gun fire was sporadic now and Jeremy knew that meant they were circling around the room to try getting to them.  
"We need some help up here!" Jeremy yelled pressing the earpiece.  
"Hold on for five more minutes." Gavin said.  
"Easier said then done GB." Jeremy snapped.  
"Figure it out." Michael yelled over his earpiece. "We'll be there soon."  
Jeremy got the assault rifle loaded and then leaned around the cover firing at the men coming in through the open door. The security team were very well equiped with the latest bulletproof armor and the best weapons money could buy. There were at least a dozen of them entering the room. No sign of Vagabond. Did he bolt when the security team started shooting? Jeremy had to admit that was what they were supposed to do but the only exit that had been available had been the one with security teams coming in.  
It wasn't Jeremy's day.  
"Damn bitch!" one of them yelled when Jeremy managed to hit one of the men.  
The man was on the ground bleeding, she figured that meant the armor wasn't quite as good as they claimed then. One down and eleven more to go. Jeremy fired at a few of them as they used an outer half wall to try moving along the outside of the room to her hiding place. Jeremy ducked back into the cover and started scooting herself down towards the other end of the half wall she was behind.  
Jeremy got onto her knees keeping bent low until she was ready to lift up looking over the wall. She pointed the assault rifle towards the man that was the closest to her and fired, the spray of bullets hit him center mass then went upwards. The upwards spray hit the man full in the face going clean through blood splashing the wall. She turned the gun and hit the man next to him knocking him backwards.  
"Jeremy, location?" a voice demanded over the earpiece.  
Vagabond.  
"Trying to reach the stairwell got a few security guards between me and it." she said. "Where the hell are you?"  
"Just finished securing the package I'll be with you shortly." there was an audible grunt of exertion.  
Jeremy ducked back behind the wall releasing her empty clip and reaching on her belt to grab another clip. She kept reaching along the belt, she was out of ammo. She slung the assault rifle over her shoulder grabbing the pearl handled handguns she kept there. She had a pair of them that she always carried as her selected side arms for missions.  
"Jeremy duck." Vagabond ordered.  
When Vagabond gave orders no one argued.  
Jeremy dove to the floor just before the door exploded into the room and there was the sound of screaming from the men that had been closest to the door. She stayed on the floor as bullets tore through what had been her cover, she looked up from where she was laying to see that the room was filling with smoke. It did sound like the place was on fire.  
She felt a hand grab her arm yanking her to her feet, she followed along with the jerking motion getting to her feet. She found herself looking up into Vagabond's terrifying skull mask and she gave him a smile.  
"What kept you?" she asked.  
"You fell behind." he growled.  
Her smile fell a bit at the tone in his voice but she didn't have time to worry over it, he was already moving pulling her along with him. They started running with Vagabond running ahead of her and she followed along behind him, he didn't turn towards the stairwell instead he kept running for the floor to ceiling windows.  
"We're in position Vagabond." Gavin said.  
"Shoot the glass." Vagabond panted.  
Jeremy lifted one of her handguns firing into the glass, this high up the glass was usually heat treated to with stand a bit more then normal glass. Before Jeremy started firing she smiled to herself noting the dot in the center of the glass pane marking it as regular tempered glass, it would break easily enough. She put a few shots into the glass and watched as the glass shattered, with the windows gone the sound of the helicopter was obvious.  
Gavin and Michael had been the ones put in charge of the escape portion of the plan.  
Vagabond jumped out the window and Jeremy followed a few feet behind him. She had a moment where she could swear she heard her mother ask 'if her friends jumped off a bridge would she do it to?' and she would have laughed if she was scrambling to grab for something. Vagabond himself was the best thing she could grab onto.  
"We got the Battle Buddies!" Michael yelled "Get us out of here Gav'."  
The chopper banked away from the building and Michael hit the wench pulling the two Battle Buddies towards the safety of the chopper. When they climbed into the chopper they fell into seats and strapped themselves in, Gavin was the one flying so never could be to careful.  
Once they were well on their way they cheered at their escape and relaxed for the ride back to the landing pad that Geoff kept for the crew.

The four were getting off of the elevator to the private penthouse that they all mostly lived in. They all had their own apartments or private homes but they all had a room at Geoff's that he kept for them just in case. He always argued that they were there so much that it didn't make sense for them not to have rooms there.  
When they entered the penthouse they were mostly chatting together happily until "Jeremy! Ryan! Office now!"  
Ryan stiffened and gave an almost unheard sigh as he turned towards the office at the far end of the first hall. Jeremy was quick to catch up with him and fall into step beside him.  
"What do you think this is about?" she whispered.  
Ryan remained silent but he had an idea what this was all about.  
When they entered the office Geoff was sitting behind his large desk, he was out of his heist gear and back into his all black suit with the two buttons on the front. He could be mistaken for a business man instead of a crime lord if not for the tattoos all over his hands and some on his neck. He looked every bit the Kingpin that the people of Los Santos called him, he was one of the few people Ryan actually respected.  
"Yes boss?" Jeremy asked as they stopped to stand in front of the desk.  
"Close the door." Geoff ordered.  
No yelling, just a calm even voice. He was pissed.  
Jeremy turned and closed the door while Ryan focused on the wall behind Geoff, the only time his eyes moved was when he looked out of the corner of his eyes at Jeremy. She stopped beside him resting her hands behind her back one hand clasping the other's wrist, almost like she was standing at attention. He had noticed her do that when they had first met and it always struck him how hard some habits were to break.  
As they stood there under Geoff's scrutiny they both remained silent waiting for him to speak first. His eyes flickered to Jeremy first.  
"Where were you when the hand off was made? Ryan, was there alone where were you?" Geoff demanded.  
Jeremy lifted her chin a bit "I was... delayed. A security team cut me off."  
"How many?"  
Jeremy frowned thoughtful "At most a dozen but really I think it was about eight. Everyone was moving alot."  
She was lying, Ryan could tell. For one there had been about fifteen people and she had killed three of them before he had gotten there. Then there were the added details to her story, she didn't just use a short answer like all of the others would.  
Geoff knew she was lying too. His eyes narrowed and his jaw worked as if he was gnawing on something.  
"So either you were too slow despite all of the training I see you put in around here on your down time or Ryan left you behind." he said his voice getting cold as he spoke.  
His eyes cut over to Ryan then. It didn't scare Ryan despite the anger he could see there and he knew that if he gave the man his own look it wouldn't be him cowering from a glare. Ryan was the Vagabond the most feared man in Los Santos, an expert killer and a well trained marksman.  
"So which is it Ryan?" Geoff asked leaning back in the chair.  
Ryan met his eyes then with his usual emotionless mask "I went back for her."  
"We could have lost a member of our team with you leaving her behind."  
"My job was to hand off the retrieved package. I did my job."  
"Would you have let her die?" Geoff demanded. "I mean she deserves to know if she can trust you on our next job or not, it be nice to know if any of us can depend on y-"  
"It was my fault." Jeremy blurted.  
Ryan and Geoff turned to look at her. She was avoiding meeting either of their eyes as she spoke and Ryan noted the white knuckle hold she had on her wrist.  
"I was too slow and we had a job to do. I can handle myself in a fight and Ryan knew that. Anyone else would have done the same." Jeremy said quickly.  
Geoff was silent for a moment before he blew out shaking his head.  
"Don't let it happen again. Do I make myself clear, Jeremy?" he demanded.  
"Yes sir. Crystal." she said swallowing hard.  
"Dismissed."  
They turned to leave the office and as Jeremy grabbed the door opening it Geoff cleared his throat.  
"Ryan a moment?" Geoff asked but Ryan could hear the order behind it.  
Jeremy turned her head and frowned "Geoff I thought-"  
"This isn't about the job. Dismissed Jeremy."  
She ducked her head and nodded scooting out the door, Ryan stayed half turned for the door until it clicked in place. He raised his hand when Geoff went to talk and kept it there until he heard her footsteps drift off down the hall. Then he let his hand drop to his side turning to face the desk again. Geoff just stayed quiet for a moment and he gestured vaguely for Ryan to use one of the seats across from him.  
Ryan sat in the one closest to him and leaned back in the chair tempted to prop his legs on the desk. He restrained himself of course.  
"Ryan," Geoff began with a sigh. "I know you two are full of shit and I don't even want to know how many guys you really left her to handle."  
"She had it covered." Ryan grumbled.  
"I get it, the whole Battle buddies thing alright? You two know each other from way back and know what you both can handle." Geoff said pulling a cigar out of a case on his desk. "No one dies on my jobs alright, not my guys."  
"I thought this wasn't about the job?"  
"How well do you know Jeremy?"  
Ryan paused tilting his head thinking hard about that question. How well did he know Jeremy? They had a weird history if he was being honest but he would tell Geoff that.  
"What do you need to know?" he asked instead of answering.  
Geoff's eyes narrowed a bit "Do you know her family?"  
Ryan gave a small growl in his throat "A bit."  
"Her father is one of the biggest crime lord's out east, if she died out here we'd be in deep shit."  
"She won't."  
Geoff frowned "There are no garuntees in our line of work Ry' you know that."

Jeremy was dead on her feet. She couldn't remember the last time she was this tired, it was probably at the end of the last heist they had pulled if she was being honest.  
She was standing in the elevator on the phone with Michael and Gavin, they wanted her to come with them to the bar to celebrate their success. She wasn't really in the mood to hit the bar tonight and was looking forward to just collapsing into her bed when she got home.  
"Nah I think I'm going to call it a -" she was saying before she let out a startled shriek tossing her phone.  
The elevator doors had been all but closed when a hand slapped down on what was left of the opening pushing the doors open. It was done with such force it was like something out a horror movie, Jeremy hurled the first thing she could at the intruder only to smack Ryan uselessly in the chest with her cellphone. The phone clattered to the floor of the elevator and Ryan gave her a blank stare before he looked down at the phone.  
Jeremy's heart was pounding so hard she thought it would come out of her chest.  
"Jesus Ryan!" she yelped bending over at the waist hand over he chest.  
Ryan reached down picking up the phone as he stepped into the elevator.  
"Jeremy!?" she could hear Michael yelling on the other end.  
She hit speaker "I'm ok. I may be having a heart attack but I'm okay."  
"What the hell happened?" Gavin asked sounding worried.  
"I think I scared her." Ryan said with a snort.  
There was silence for a moment.  
"I could see that yeah." Michael said with a laugh. "Ryan since Jeremy doesn't want to go, you wanna join us at the bar?"  
"I don't drink."  
"You don't have too." Gavin piped up "You could just hang out."  
"Maybe next time."  
"You guys are no fun." Michael groaned "We'll see you two later then we're outta here."  
"Bye guys." Jeremy said ending the call.  
She looked up at Ryan and smiled now that her racing heart had slowed down she felt a lot better. He looked down at her and he frowned slightly before his eyes flicked up to the camera in the corner of the elevator. No doubt Geoff was watching to make sure everyone either left the penthouse or got settled in before he locked everything down for the night.  
When the elevator reached the private garage they got out walking towards their seperate vehicle. Ryan had his black motorcycle with the blue stripe that ran down both sides of the gas tank and Jeremy had her 'garish' purple car that the rest of the crew hated. She loved it, it was her favorite color and it handled really well when she had to get somewhere faster then really necessary.  
When she got into her car was pulling out of the garage she got the phone call she had been expecting.  
"I'll follow you home." Ryan said flatly.  
"Oh yeah?"  
He grunted in response before the phone clicked he had ended the call. She rolled her eyes wondering why he even bothered to make that call anymore, she knew where he was going nine times out of ten. She liked keeping him on his toes though, with a slightly evil smirk she pressed the gas down shooting off down the street with his bike speeding after her.


	2. Chapter Two

Jeremy was just getting out of the car in the garage when Ryan pulled his motorcycle in beside her taking his helmet off his eyes cutting over to her. She smiled at the narrowed look he was giving her those blue eyes narrowed at her in a silent scolding manner, he kept watching her as he sat the helmet down on the bike.  
The garage door closed at the press of a button on his bike and they were slowly cast into darkness.  
She had to admit she loved living here. Who would suspect two of Los Santos most wanted of just living in a house in one of the nicest suburbs in the city with regular people, not that the LSPD knew what they looked like outside of their gear. The crew didn't even know that the two of them were living here.  
"House now." Ryan snapped.  
Jeremy smiled and turned for the door opening the garage door stepping out into the front yard and onto the little path to the front door. She had her keys already out as Ryan fell into step beside her matching his stride to her shorter one. She opened the door and reached in flipping the light switch so they could see as they stepped into the house. Jeremy started sliding out of her coat listening as Ryan closed and locked the door.  
She started walking quickly letting the coat drop where it would and was making a beeline for the stairs up to the second floor.  
"Jeremy." he said his voice low.  
She grabbed the rail of the stairs and started upwards without stopping. She heard him curse under his breath and then she bolted taking the stairs two at a time, she could hear him coming after her.  
That was one of the issues she had with being short and Ryan being as tal as he was. He had much longer strides then she did and he was used to her doing this by now.  
They had known each other for almost five years now - four years longer than she had been with the Fakes- and he had had to deal with her like this all the time. Of those five years together they had been together for almost the full five, when he had moved out to Los Santos to start with they had been seperated for a few months till she joined him there. She had only joined the Fakes last year after spending a lot of time training for the job. Ryan wouldn't introduce her until he was satisfied she was ready for the job.  
Ryan's hands grabbed the belt she had on yanking her to a halt and causing her to start falling towards the floor, she had a brief moment of panic before he had a hold of her. She was on her feet and he was pressing himself to her back before she really knew how he managed it so quickly.  
He pressed his chest to her back one hand holding her throat in his hand and the other slowly runnign down her body to pull her hips back against him.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he hissed into her ear.  
"To bed?" she whispered, heart rate picking up.  
He chuckled the warm breath tickling her ear and making her squirm. Then she felt the tip of his tongue ghost over the back of her ear slowly, sending a shiver down her spine. Ryan let out a sigh after his hand briefly tightening around her throat and she smiled.  
"You'll be going to bed alright." he muttered "I have a little something for you."  
Jeremy chuckled a bit but his hand tightened again almost in warning. She fell silent and held her breath for a moment until he released her from his hold taking a step back from her. She looked back at him and he just jerked his chin towards their shared bedroom. She took the hint and started walking for the room.  
Over the years Jeremy had learned that Ryan was a man of very few words and he didn't waste them. He was a firm believer in actions spoke louder than words ever could and he had shown her that that was mostly true in their case. They didn't have to speak to carry on a full conversation between themselves and that was especailly true in the comfort of their own home.  
Jeremy pushed open the bedroom door and walked over to theking size bed that Ryan had insisted on getting when they moved into the house. She knew sometimes he liked his space but at the same time she was never far from his sights at home, they could sleep in the same bed on those nights without even touching.  
When she got to the bed she started yanking off her clothes tossing them to the side, she admitted she could probably use a shower. With a groan she collapsed into the bed her face in the comforter.  
"Exhausted?" Ryan asked his voice taking on a softer tone.  
She gave a hum in agreement.  
Then she felt his hands on her back his rough fingers kneading her sore muscles slowly. She moaned at how good it felt and turned her head to where she could peek her eyes open to stare at Ryan.  
He hadn't changed from the day she had met him as far as she could tell. He still had those brooding brown eyes, those same chiseled good looks - like a greek god statue she had seen once- and that long brown hair pulled back at all times. He was shirtless right now so she could see all of the scars he had on his muscled body. Every knife wound, every bullet wound was there for her to see telling a story of this dangerous man.  
One scar he had on him always made her frown and look away from it, it had been her fault.  
Ryan noticed the change in her almost instantly "It wasn't your fault."  
Jeremy's smile did reach her eyes.  
"Five years and your still not over it." he grumbled shaking his head.  
"You could have died."  
"I could have died plenty of times and more than a few of them would have been your fault."  
Jeremy sighed rolling her eyes "I shot you."  
Ryan chuckled then grabbing her and roughly flipping her onto her back.  
"Lucky shot."  
Jeremy snorted and shook her head again.  
Ryan climbed onto the bed and over Jeremy to where she laid underneath him. He pressed his knee between her thighs and used it to push them apart his eyes watching her face every second. He smiled when she looked up at him and Jeremy relaxed, Ryan had a beautiful smile that put her at ease.  
Ryan leaned down pressing his mouth to her's his tongue pushing between her lips hungrily as began to settle himself over her with a groan. He rolled his hips against her rubbing the material of his jeans against her naked body, it was rough and sent sparks through her at the sensation. She moaned around his mouth lifting her hips to meet his next movement and he pulled away tilting his head back.  
"Don't move." he ordered.  
He got off of the bed to yank his pants off before quickly taking position between her legs again. Sitting back on his knees so he could use his hands to spread her legs for him then he grabbed under her thighs pulling her towards him sharply. She let out a gasp as Ryan lined his cock up with her hole. With one quick thrust he buried half of his length into her and she let out a strangled cry of pleasure.  
"You like that baby?" he asked with a deep chuckle.  
"Yes." Jeremy panted shifting her hips.  
Ryan was large and always made her feel so full when he was inside of her. He pulled back until just the head of his cock was left inside her and then he shoved it in again just as quickly as before. She cried out turning her head to bury it into the blanket.  
He grabbed her chin pulling it around to where she was looking up at him again.  
"Don't you dare muffle any of those noises." he snapped. "I want to hear all of them. You understand me?"  
Jeremy nodded her head and he gave her a crooked smile before he leaned down pressing his mouth to her's. He released his hold on her chin and ran his hand up to her long purple hair clenching it in his fist. Jeremy moaned as he pressed his tongue into her mouth exploring and she used her teeth to scrape gently against his tongue sucking lightly. He began to thrust his hips, his cock pulling out before pushing back in even deeper.  
She felt him do a few experimental thrusts before he really got going then she had to hold on for dear life. Ryan was rarely a gentle lover and tonight was no different as he began to slam his cock into her. She moaned and panted as each thrust made her see stars behind her closed eyes.  
Jeremy wrapped her arms around Ryan letting out a loud moan that would have put a porn star to shame. Ryan grunted pulling away long enough to look at her savoring the look on her face as he pounded her.  
She felt Ryan's mouth move to her neck as he began to bite and suck on the exposed flesh there. There would be so many bruises on her tomorrow and she didn't care, she never did.   
Ryan pulled back away from her suddenly taking both of his hands to run under her hips to hold them at the angle he wanted and then he laid his full weight over her. Jeremy let out a gasp as he lifted her hips, when he began his thrusts this time it was even deeper than before. Jeremy didn't hold back the scream of pleasure as he pounded into her the head of his cock hitting her cervix multiple times.  
Ryan was panting and grunting as he turned his head into her neck biting down roughly.  
When Ryan's teeth latched to her Jeremy cried out dragging her nails down his back in a slow rough motion, he let out a deep growl from deep in his throat his hips stuttering a bit. He sucked hard on the skin before letting it go with his own loud groan escaping his mouth.  
"Fuck Jeremy!" he panted. "I've wanted to fuck you all day."  
Jeremy gasped as he pressed his hips forward roughly grinding them into her's, she felt the head of his cock rubbing her cervix.  
"Ry - Ryan." she gasped throwing her head back mouth hanging open.  
"That's it baby." He groaned.  
Ryan leaned back grabbing one of her legs lifting it to his shoulder before settling back again. This never failed to lift her hips to an even better angle for him to work with.  
This time when he shoved his cock back into her it was deep enough for the head of his cock to push her cervix open. He lodged his cock head inside of her womb as he thrusted.  
"Ryan!" she screamed as he began to thrust harder.  
Jeremy felt everything build up to the point where she felt like she was exploding, she saw white as she finished. She was out of it for what felt like forever but when she was back to feeling normal she could feel him rutting against her. His thrust were short and quick repeatedly shoving his cock through her cervix, he was grunting from the exertion of it. With a few more powerful thrust he let out a strangled yell shoving his cock as deep as he could before emptying himself inside her.

Ryan laid motionless for a few moments taking deep breaths trying to get his pounding heart to slow down in his chest. He felt Jeremy's hand slowly start to run over the back of his head fingers pulling his hair out of the hair tie. She then began to work her fingers through different strands slowly untangling any knots she encountered, he sighed contently nuzzling her neck for a moment.  
Pulling back to where he was leaning on his elbow he looked down at Jeremy with a smile.  
"God I love you." he whispered softly.  
Jeremy beamed at him her face lighting up. "Love you too Ry."  
Ryan slowly pulled away untangling himself from her hold and going to the master bathroom for a towel. He came back and handed it to Jeremy so she could clean herself up a bit before she crawled to her side of the bed with an exhausted moan. He watched her collapse onto the bed and snuggle in, he smiled to himself. She was always so tired after heists.  
Ryan pulled the blankets out from under her and then tossed them over her before he walked around to his side of the bed. He pulled back the blankets, shut off the lights, and then crawled into bed with a sigh. It had been a long day.  
Before he could start to fall asleep he felt the bed shift and then he felt one of Jeremy's arms lay over his waist loosely, her head resting on his chest. He didn't say anything when she snuggled into him - he knew she wasn't expecting him too- so he just laid his arm over her back with a sigh.  
"Did Geoff give you a hard time earlier?" she whispered.  
Ryan frowned shifting.  
"What did he say?"  
"Asked if I knew who your father was."  
Jeremy stiffened and he tightened his arm around her comfortingly. She hadn't seen her father in years, the two of them had come to Los Santos to escape her father. Ryan knew what she was thinking, what she was most certainly afraid of happening.  
"He's not coming here, Jer." he said softly. "Geoff was just being cautious, warning that if we weren't careful with you he'd find out."  
"He'd try to make me leave if he knew." she whispered.  
"None of us would let that happen just try to get some sleep baby."  
Ryan heard her let out a shaky sigh and he turned his body to the side pulling her flush against him. Ryan laid in the dark for some time holding Jeremy until he was certain she had fallen asleep then he pressed an unusually tender kiss to her forehead. He had been with Jeremy so long he hated to imagine life without her, he would kill any man that tried to take her from him. Even her father.  
Jeremy was his wife and he'd be damned if he'd let anyone come between them.


	3. Chapter Three

Five Years Ago - East Coast  
The target's name was Jeremy Dooley, Ryan read the file over again studying it carefully. There was no accompanying picture of the person but the file told him the highlights of what he'd need to know before going into the meeting in a few minutes. Jeremy Dooley, female, only child of Donald Dooley head of the biggest crime syndicate on the east coast, and heir to his estate so long as she was still alive at his passing.  
If she died before then everything was left to his nephew, the man that had hired Ryan to kill her. The nephew hadn't been able to give him to many details about his cousin Jeremy except that she had turned into a bit of a home body since she didn't have a body guard. That's where he wanted Ryan to come in he had already interviewed with Donald Dooley and been hired by the man to act as protection for his daughter.  
He had studied the file on her so many times over the last few days he was certain he knew her better than his own mother by now.  
When Ryan walked up to the gate of the large house the Dooleys' lived in he was questioned by the two guards at the gate. They confirmed his identity and then just let him go on up to the house, he didn't notice any other security on his way to the door. When he got there the door was opened by a young woman that introduced herself as the house keeper.  
She lead him to a study where he saw his new 'employer' sitting in a large leather chair a glass of amber liquid in his hand. The man was large in stature but Ryan was sure he was still dangerous.  
"Mr.Dooley a Ryan Hart is here to see you." she said giving Ryan's false name.  
The man looked up with a large friendly smile on his face "Ah, Ryan good to see. Care for a drink?"  
"I don't drink on the job." he said smiling. Or ever.  
"Mmm good way to do business." Donald said standing. "I suppose you'd like to get acquainted with Jeremy then?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"I believe she is still upstairs at the moment." Donald sighed shaking his head. "Can't hardly get her to leave up there lately."  
"Why is that?"  
"She's not partial to having a bodyguard following her around. The last bodyguard Edgar, quit after an incident."  
"What kind of incident?"  
"I don't really remember. I'm sure Jeremy will tell you about it."  
They climbed the stairs in the hall to the third floor of the house that he told Ryan was Jeremy's quarters and now his too. He would have a room directly across from her's and would have access to all of the luxuries that were on the floor. He mentioned a small home gym, some little theater room, and a few other things Ryan didn't really pay attention too. He was to busy memorizing his surroundings just in case he had to beat a hasty retreat.  
He was told by the nephew to give it a few days before he killed Jeremy that way everyone had gotten used to him being around the house. It might make his escape a bit easier.  
When they got to the back side of the house Donald stopped infront of a pair of double doors knocking loudly "Jeremy your new bodyguard is here!"  
There was silence on the other side of the door and he saw Donald's jaw flex slowly.  
"Jeremy out here now!" he yelled banging on the door.  
"Jesus, I'm already out." came a snrky female voice from down the hall behind them.  
Ryan turned around eyes wide, he hadn't heard her behind them. And she wasn't what he was expecting.  
She was leaning against the wall with a cocky little smile on her face, nothing on but a white towel, and short bright green hair. He flicked his eyes over her quickly taking note of how she looked, she wasn't unattractive like he had thought she would be.  
"What have you done to your hair?" Donald demanded sounding shocked. "You know I have that party tonight and you're supposed to be attending."  
"That's tonight?" she said eyes widening as if in shock. "I'm sorry I totally forgot it's been so long since I've been anywhere outside the house."  
"That's for your own safety and where the hell are your clothes?"  
Jeremy rolled her eyes and sighed "Relax I'm dressed I was just in the pool out back."  
Ryan watched as she adjusted the towel flashing a look at a very thin - barely concealing - purple bikini. He actually looked away after that zoning out while her father argued with her about her attitude. He had been hired to kill her, he didn't need to spend his time admiring the view and letting his own guard down.  
That's how mistakes were made and he'd be damned if he was going to be one of those people.  
"Forget it I'll go alone. Jeremy this is Ryan he's your new bodyguard." Donald snapped then turned to Ryan. "Try to keep her out of trouble."  
Ryan watched the man stalk off down the hall muttering under his breath the whole way about his daughters lack of respect. When he was out of sight Ryan turned his head to look at Jeremy who was trying to hide a smile but failing terribly.  
"I'm Jeremy." she said offering her hand.  
Ryan took it, her hand was actually callused which wasn't what he expecting.  
"Ryan." he said nodding.  
"Sorry about him." she said shrugging. "He gets really angry when he doesn't get his way and I'd already told him once I wasn't going to that damn party."  
"So you dyed your hair green?"  
She smirked "Yep."  
He frowned slightly and shrugged "Whatever works I guess."  
She laughed and started for the door he had just been standing infront of, she paused at the door looking back at him.  
"I'm going to get showered and get changed." she said then pointed to the door across from them. "That's your room so if you need to go get some bags or whatever go ahead. I'll be here when you get back."  
Ryan didn't miss the mischevious look in her eyes before she closed the door behind him. Maybe he could just kill her now and save himself a lot of trouble.

He didn't get to kill her that day or any day within that first month. In fact he was starting to find any excuse he could to delay his mission here, when it came down to it he actually found himself growing attached to Jeremy. He hated it at first, he was the Vagabond he didn't need anybody. He was a one man team that could kill anybody, anywhere, anytime.... just not Jeremy.  
The more he was around her the more she started to grow on him, her sense of humor, her grasp of the business her father conducted, everything about her.  
He had been with her long enough in that first month to know why her hands were callused. She was actually a fair shot on the range and before long he found himself giving her pointers to improve even more. Before long with his guidance she was a crack shot, and she actually listened to him. He had tried teaching a few other people in his time but none of them had ever been good students.  
Then there were the late nights he'd been having lately. The first few times he excused himself with the fact he hadn't had sex in forever and therefor jerking off thinking about his hot 'target' wasn't completely improbable, it was a bit out of the norm for him though. When it became an almost nightly habit he had to admit he had a problem.  
One night while he was laying in bed after having just finished all over his own stomach again he finally thought about it long and hard.  
He couldn't bring himself to kill Jeremy because.... because he was falling for her, he thought bitterly. He had never given up a job before after taking it but he knew what this kind of thing could possibly do to him if he killed her. He couldn't do it he would just have to tell her cousin he was out to let someone else do it. But that wouldn't work either, he realized.  
It wasn't just that he couldn't do it, he wouldn't let someone else do it either. She was his, one way or another no one got to touch her.

Jeremy was laying in bed scrolling through her phone when she heard the sound of a door in the hall clicking, she lifted her head listening carefully to whatever she could hear in the hall. At first she didn't hear anything then there was a light knock on her door, she checked her phone for the time. It was almost three in the morning everyone should be asleep.  
"Who is it?" she called softly.  
"Ryan."  
Jeremy's heart started to pound in her chest and she sat up in bed quickly, excited despite herself. She had known Ryan for a short time but in that time she had gotten to know him, he wasn't like the rest of the bodyguards that her father hired to protect her. He showed a genuine interest in her and the things she liked doing, granted he had to go with her everywhere she went regardless of his interests. He was her bodyguard after all.  
Whenever she had apologized for dragging him along with her to stores she enjoyed he had given her that crooked smile and shook his head.  
Jeremy had been attracted to him from the start and he had been with her for almost four months now. He had that long brown hair pulled back, those big brown eyes, and those sharp featured good looks. He was almost a foot taller than her and he was well built. She had worked out with him in the home gym that her father had in the house and had seen him shirtless plenty of times.  
He shared a lot of the same interests as her, he had taught her how to be a better shot, and he was even starting to show her how to defend herself. He was also an intelligent speaker and could actually carry a conversation with her.  
"Just a minute." she called climbing out of the bed.  
She wasn't wearing too much to bed, just her usual boy shorts and a large t-shirt that she usually wore to bed. As she got to her feet she looked around for the robe she had bought but she didn't see it laying anywhere on the floor. Or anywhere else. She sighed giving up and going to the door, opening it and standing behind the door to cover herself a bit more. She smiled looking up at Ryan and smiled pleasantly at him.  
He was standing in the hall in nothing more than sweat pants, he was barefoot and shirtless.  
"Is everything okay?" she asked softly.  
Ryan frowned and rubbed at the back of his neck "Can I come in for a minute?"  
His voice was pitched low and she could tell he didn't seem very happy. Jeremy's smile faded and she stepped back opening the door for him. He stepped into her room his eyes going over the room quickly and then he turned back towards her as she closed the door.  
"Ryan you okay?" Jeremy asked crossing her arms tightly over her chest.  
Ryan looked up at her and shifted from one foot to the other slowly. He hadn't been very talkative in their time together but she had gotten to where she could read him fairly well when it came down to it. He was nervous and as she watched him, she could see he was upset.  
"Look I - I have to tell you something." he said softly.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
He swallowed before he started to speak "My name isn't Ryan Hart it's Ryan Haywood."  
Jeremy frowned, she knew that name. It belonged to ... one of the world's greatest killers. He was on the top of the most wanted list and had been on the new so many times she couldn't count them, he was a wanted man. As she looked up at him, she had to admit she wasn't as surprised as she should be.  
Ryan was a quiet man and she knew he was dangerous. It was one of the things she like about him.  
"So you're the Vagabond?" she asked with raised brows.  
Ryan avoided eye contact and gave a single nod in acknowledgement.  
"I was hired to kill you." he said softly.  
It was like cold water had been tossed onto her suddenly and she took a step back her eyes wide. She stared at Ryan as he looked up his eyes looking worried as she stepped away from him. Jeremy swallowed hard as he lifted his hand taking a step towards her cautiously and she took another one away from him.  
"Jeremy, I -" he began.  
Before he could continue the glass to her room shattered as gunfire rang out from the balcony. Ryan rushed forward tackling her to the floor using his body to sheild her from the sudden hail of bullets. He put his arms over her head as she tucked against him cowering against his body as the gunfire stopped. When the bullets stopped coming through the window Ryan got to his feet pulling her up with him shoving her for the door.  
"Go!" he ordered his voice hard and leaving no room for arguement.  
Jeremy turned to the door and ran flinging the door open stumbling into the hall. She ran hard for the stairs hearing the shattering glass as Ryan and whoever was on the balcony got into a fight.  
She stayed at the top of the stairs and looked back towards her room where she heard the loud crashes of the fight. Jeremy admitted it was very stupid of her to want to help Ryan out after his confession that he was sent to kill her she still wanted to help him. Jeremy stepped up the stairs slowly and made her way to the small gun safe in Ryan's room. She knew the combo from Ryan when he had told her if she ever needed it to get it.  
She heard the crashing continuing and moved a lot faster as she saw two figures crashing towards the floor tangled together in a death struggle.  
Jeremy went into his room yanking the small safe out from under the bed and began pressing the combo into the keypad. When it clicked open she flung the top of the case open pulling out his handgun, she slapped the magazine into the weapon and pulled back the slide, safety off.  
Jeremy went into the bedroom again flipping the lights on facing the room as the two figures started to struggle. She could hear the grunting and cursing as the two figures started trying to get away from one another. Jeremy saw Ryan was the one on bottom trying to keep the attacker in a ski mask from getting loose from his grip.  
"Shoot him!" Ryan yelled.  
Jeremy leveled the weapon as the ski mask man turned grabbing hold of Ryan. He kept the two of them close together so that he was a harder target to hit. She frowned as she leveled the weapon at him and she took a deep breath firing once.

Ryan took a sharp breath and held it for a moment worried that he had been hit. He could feel that the bullet had grazed him but as he sat there for a moment he realized that he was in fact alright. With a grunt he rolled the dead man off of him and rolled onto his knees looking up at Jeremy.  
She stood starring at him with the gun lowered slightly.  
"You okay?" he demanded.  
She nodded without speaking.  
He stood up and the gun came up following him, he remembered that he had just told her about his real reason for being here. He had been certain that she would be terrified of him but then again she had just saved his life more than likely.  
"Jer' it's alright." he said softly. "I - I know what I said but... I quit the job."  
"Why?" she demanded looking at him.  
He could see the narrowed look in her eyes as she lowered the weapon slowly. Ryan frowned and looked away embarrassed, he hadn't planned to ever be the first one to confess he had feelings for her. He didn't want to think he could ever be this embarrassed by his own feelings but then there was another thing that had started to worry him.  
He had just confessed he was the Vagabond and that he had been sent to kill her. If he confessed his feelings she no doubt wouldn't be interested in his affections now.  
"Why couldn't you kill me?" she demanded her eyes filling with tears.  
"Because I love you damn it!" he roared getting to his feet.  
He didn't mean for it to come out like that, he was yelling like he was furious. But as he kept speaking he couldn't help himself, he was angry with the fact that he had allowed himself to get to this point.  
"I fucking love you." he growled "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and the thought of some asshole killing you-"  
"Ryan-"  
"Just pisses me off so much that-"  
"Ryan!" Jeremy yelled stepping forward grabbing his arm.  
Ryan fell silent and looked down at her breathing heavily. She was looking up at him with those wide eyes looking so sweet and innocent it brought him up short. He took a deep breath and stared at her with eyes wide. What if she really could share his feelings..... what if...  
"Jer?" he asked voice low.  
"Ry', you big fucking idiot." she said smirking at him.  
He actually felt his face start to turn red "I - I what?"  
"I love you too."  
Ryan paused his mind going a mile a minute as it raced to take in her words. She loved him.   
Ryan stepped forward grabbing her arms yanking her towards him, her body pressing flush to his own. He leaned down pressing his mouth to her's eagerly and he felt her slowly start to respond, her arms linking around his neck. Ryan reached down yanking her legs up to his hips, his mouth slowly pulling away from her's. They stared at each other breathlessly and he smiled happily.  
"Jer' are you sure?" Ryan asked turning walking for her bed. "Really sure?"  
Jeremy laughed giving him a look "Positive."  
Ryan dropped her down onto the bed then started to crawl for her when her eyes widened.  
"Wait you're hurt." she said eyes wide.  
"We'll worry about that later." he said touching her cheek gently. "Fuck, Jeremy."  
"That's the idea." she said smiling. "You'll be cleaning the sheets of the blood later."  
Ryan pressed his mouth to her's again his hands starting to wander over her body hungrily. Nothing he had fantasized about in these last few months could compare to this, it didn't hold a candle to this. He moved his mouth from her's and started to run his mouth down sucking gently on her neck, his hand running under her shirt touching the smooth skin of her stomach. He heard her moan as she pressed her body up into him.  
Her hands ran over his back and he felt nails slowly drag down his back making him groan as he lifted his head from her neck.  
"What the hell is this?" came a yell from the door.  
Ryan jerked away from Jeremy using his body to protect her as he turned around. He saw her father standing in the door with another set of bodyguards. Ryan felt his mouth go dry as he saw the dark look cross over the man's face and then he looked at the rest of the room.  
"Take him." he barked pointing at Ryan. "I'll join you later."  
The men rushed forward and as Ryan stood to try to defend himself they pulled guns aiming right at him.  
"No dad don't do this- Ryan he-"  
"Take him out of here."  
Ryan was grabbed by the men and forced from the room while he heard Jeremy yelling after him and at her father. He could hear the anger and hurt in her voice, he wanted to kill anyone that made her feel like that. He wanted Jeremy back in his arms and as they locked him in the back of a black van he let out a loud howl of pure rage.


	4. Chapter Four

Present Day  
When Ryan woke up he was alone in the bed and he rolled over to see that the bedroom door was sitting open, he knew Jeremy well enough to know she was downstairs cooking breakfast. With a sigh he got out of the bed and went to get a shower.  
He was just getting out of the shower when Jeremy entered the room with a big smile on her face.  
"You gotta come see this Geoff just texted." she said gesturing for him to follow her.  
Ryan wrapped a towel around his hips and followed her downstairs to the living room. She had the tv on already on the news, they were finishing up coverage on the heist they had pulled the day before and were moving to the next news story.  
"This is what Geoff wanted us to see." she said sitting on the couch.  
The news anchor started talking about the coming attraction to the local museum of some rare blue diamonds that a rich benefactor was donating for a three day viewing. The collection had a few set diamonds in jewelry that weren't as old as the rest of the loose diamonds in the collection. The diamonds also had a few that were traced back to being mined back in the 1660s, around the time the Hope Diamond had been found. Though none of the collection measured up to the size of the Hope Diamond they were all very valuable.  
They were only going to be in Los Santos for a total of four days before the benefactor moved them to another museum in a different town. The diamonds would be heavily guarded when they were in transport and during the overnight stay at the museum until they were packaged.  
The diamonds would be set to start their showing in two weeks and tickets had gone on sale early for the exhibit.  
"Pretty." Jeremy said with a smirk.  
Ryan grunted and she gave him a look.  
"You got something to say Ry?"  
Ryan shook his head then started towards the kitchen "What's for breakfast?"  
"Pancakes."  
Ryan sat down at the table where Jeremy had already set out their plates and everything they would need for breakfast. He picked up his glass of milk and took a sip out of it as Jeremy came into the room sitting across from him. He glanced up at her with a smile and she gave him a wink.  
Jeremy was holding her phone hands moving over the screen quickly as she texted Geoff that they had been watching the news like he had wanted. She watched the phone for a few moments focused on the screen while he watched her. After a few moments she looked up catching him watching her and she gave him a toothy grin that made his heart pick up it's pace. Then her eyes flicked back down at the phone screen.  
"So what's Geoff saying?" he asked.  
Jeremy gave a slight hum and then slowly looked up tilting her head.  
"He wants me to get in touch with you and let you know we're having a meeting tomorrow." she said with a smile.  
"I'll be sure to text him and let him know I received your message." Ryan said with a nod.  
"Thanks." Jeremy said setting the phone aside. "Gav texted and wanted to know if we wanted to hit the bar tonight."  
Ryan looked up at her and his brow raised curiously.  
"Come on it could be fun." she said with a smile.  
Ryan looked away with a slight growl.  
"I'll make it up to you."  
"Fine."

The bar turned out to be more like a club which is what Ryan had expected from Gavin when he had invited them out. Though he could tell by the surprised looks he got from Michael and Gavin that they didn't expect him to accept the invitation at all. He just gave them a nod as they lead the way into the club with Gavin stepping back to loop his arm through Jeremy's in a companionable gesture.  
He watched the brit drag Jeremy off towards the dance floor while he and Michael walked to the bar.  
"I'm glad you guys came out." Michael said with a sigh. "Gavin loves to dance and I'm just not feeling it tonight."  
Ryan nodded as the two of them turned to look at the two on the dance floor. They were moving together on the dance floor hands on one another, it wasn't something that overstepped the boundaries Ryan had in his mind. He was perfectly alright with this, Gavin was a harmless male friend for Jeremy.  
Ryan glanced at Michael with a frown "Jeremy told you she was bringing me?"  
Michael shrugged "I figured she'd ask you to come."  
Ryan raised his brow curiously.  
"You're kidding right man?" Michael asked smirking slowly. "I'm pretty sure Jeremy has the hots for you Ry."  
Ryan almost choked on his drink as he couldn't hold back the laugh.  
He looked up towards the dance floor again to see that Gavin and Jeremy had broke off dancing together. They were on their way back to the two and both had huge smiles on their faces as they whispered together.  
When they got back to the bar Gavin slid into the seat beside Michael giving him a peck on the cheek as he sat down. The two exchanged a look before turning to their friends.  
Jeremy sat down beside Ryan between him and Michael. Ryan reached out touching the small of Jeremy's back gently with his fingertips rubbing small circles on her back. She seemed to relax under the touch and she looked over her shoulder at him with a smile, then her eyes flicked up over his shoulder. The smile faded.  
Ryan turned around and frowned. Two men were sitting at a table in the corner watching the two of them, he recognized both of them instantly.  
Miles and Blaine.

Jeremy hadn't seen Miles or Blaine for years, the two worked for her father back before she had left home. They had never been on bad terms with her or Ryan when they had been there, that didn't mean that they wouldn't tell her father right where they were. The two had been some of the few on the security team that she could actually stand, they weren't complete assholes and they had actual personalitites.  
Jeremy got to her feet as Ryan stood with a slight growl to his voice, she put her hand on his arm stopping him. While she held him back she saw the moment Miles saw them, he did a quick double take as his eyes had been scanning the bar.  
He gave her a toothy grin as he stood pulling Blaine with him.  
"Jeremy what the hell is going on?" Gavin asked frowning.  
"Some guys I used to know and it's a toss up on how this is going to go." she said looking over her shoulder at them.  
Gavin and Michael exchanged a look as they stood up following them to the end of the bar where there were fewer people sitting. They eyed the two new comers as they walked over to the bar.  
When Blaine and Miles got to the bar they hesitated before offering a hand shake first to Ryan then the others in quick succession.  
"Jeremy long time no see." Miles said cheerily.  
"Hey Miles, Blaine. Good to see you fellas." she said slowly. "What are you doing in Los Santos?"  
"Well we're not here because of you." Blaine said his eyes locked to Ryan.  
"Yeah we left his services after you took off." Miles agreed glancing at Ryan. "We figured you took off to find Vaga."  
Ryan grunted turning away from them "So what are you doing here then?"  
Miles and Blaine exchanged a look then smirked.  
"You heard of the blue diamonds? We're part of the security team, well up until we leave Los Santos."  
"Your planning to jack the diamonds?" MIchael piped up eyes wide.  
The two new comers laughed before giving nods of confirmation.  
"We could always use a hand." Blaine said looking at them. "If Jeremy vouches for you folks I think we could make this work out."  
Jeremy looked up at Ryan who was still starring at the other two with a deep frown on his face. Carefully she put her arm around his waist giving him a squeeze. His eyes flicked down to her's and she smiled softly before tilting her head towards the door, he gave a slight nod of agreement.  
"I think I have someone you two should meet." Jeremy said gesturing for them to follow. "Come on."  
The six left the club and headed towards their cars in the lot. The four Fakes walked over to their car telling the two to follow them.  
Once they were at the car Ryan grabbed Blaine's arm jerking him to a stop as he pulled one of his handguns on the man. While he held the him at gunpoint, Michael covered Miles. Gavin and Jeremy searched the two for weapons, they came up with each of the men carrying sidearms which they stuck into their own belts. They also took away their cellphones and had the two tell them which car was theirs.  
Jeremy dropped the two phones into the back seat of the car.  
"Alright get in the car." Ryan snapped.  
"Where are you taking us?" Miles demanded.  
"To meet our boss." Gavin said.  
"Yeah. Nothing personal just no weapons until we can trust you." Michael said shrugging. "And right now we don't trust you."

On the way to the penthouse they called Geoff to tell him they were bringing company with them. They explained that they were part of the security team for the blue diamonds and that the Battle Buddies knew both of the men. He was silent for a few minutes while he listened and then he said they would be ready by the time the group got there.  
When they parked in the private lot for the penthouse there were a few extra cars around. Geoff had called in his B team to be present when the 'company' arrived.  
Ryan walked in the back of the group as they headed to the elevator. The whole trip Miles and Blaine had been in good spirits until they got to the parking lot then they fell silent. He could tell by the way they kept looking at one another that they were worried about what would happen to them. When the elevator dinged that they had reached the penthouse the two men seemed to instinctively move closer together.  
When the elevator doors opened there was a group waiting at the door.  
Matt, Trevor, Fiona, Lindsey, and Alfredo were standing waiting for them. None of the cracked a smile and Ryan knew it was probably intimidating to see on a first visit to the penthouse. As they exited the elevator the group fell into step with them as they walked towards the large meeting room that was across from Geoff's office.  
When they entered the meeting room Geoff was sitting at the head of the table in his all black suit with Jack standing behind him on his right hand side. The group moved into the room stepping around to the sides facing the two newcomers.  
Ryan put his hand on Miles' shoulder giving him a slight push down.  
"Sit." he snapped.  
Miles and Blaine sank down at the seperate end of the table looking at Geoff.  
"Jeremy, Michael says you know these two." Geoff said eyes locked to the two men.  
"Yeah boss." Jeremy said nodding. "Miles and Blaine, they worked for my father."  
Geoff frowned "What are they doing here then?"  
Miles cleared his throat "We - we're here for the blue diamonds."  
"Did your boss send you?" Geoff demanded.  
"No. We don't work for him anymore." Blaine said quickly. "We left right after Jeremy did."  
"Why?"  
The two men exchanged glances worry on their faces.  
"He would have killed us." Miles said finally.  
"Why?" Geoff asked then snapped "Don't make me repeat myself again."  
"We were Jeremy's bodyguards and when she disappeared to find Vagabond we got the blame." Miles said softly then shot a smile up at Jeremy. "We're glad you're alright by the way."  
"Why'd you need bodyguards?" Gavin asked surprised.  
"It wasn't bodyguards my father wanted." Jeremy muttered. "It was prison guards."  
Geoff frowned and looked back at the men.  
"So you failed your job of keeping Jeremy from escaping?" Geoff asked with a frown. "And you think you have what it takes to steal the collection of blue diamonds?"  
"Well thankfully the diamonds aren't capable of dropping out of a third story window and running for it." Blaine said shrugging. "Unlike Jeremy."  
Jeremy chuckled and Ryan looked away from the two men to meet her eyes as she smiled.  
"Yeah her father underestimated how much she cared for Vagabond I guess." Miles said shrugging.  
The group shot looks at the two and Ryan gave them a glare, they didn't look at him very long instead they looked over at Jeremy. She just shrugged her shoulders with a smirk before winking at Ryan.  
Geoff ignored the two and he looked right at the men.  
"We have a lot to talk about." he said sternly.


	5. Chapter Five

Four Years, Four Months ago - East Coast  
Ryan pulled the trigger and watched the man fall down into a puddle of blood, the man had a clean shot through the head. He turned away from the dead man and started walking back down the street towards the waiting car at the end of the street. He got into the passenger seat of the car and just starred out the window, not looking at the driver.  
"Is it done?" the driver asked.  
Ryan just nodded, gritting his teeth.  
The car pulled away from the curb and started down the street.  
"Mr. Dooley has said that I can bring you back to the house." the driver said.  
Ryan nodded again.  
They kept going in silence and he waited for them to get closer to the house. He didn't want to seem to excited about going back to the Dooley household but he was ready to see Jeremy again. It had been a very long time since he had seen Jeremy and he could only hope she would be as happy to see him as he was going to be seeing her. Ryan found himself getting more excited the closer they got to the house.  
After a few more minutes had passed they stopped at the gates and the driver reached out his window to hit the intercom.  
"We're here Mr.Dooley." he said calmly.  
There was a buzz and then the gates started to open letting them onto the property. They drove up to the house and the driver stopped to let Ryan out, he got out quickly making his way up the stairs quickly. He kept moving once he was out of the car walking up to the door. He shoved the door open and made his way for the stairs ignoring the sounds of people in the main room of the house.  
He took the stairs two at a time going up to the rooms that were for Jeremy. When he got to the top of the stairs on her floor, there was a man standing in the hall that turned to look at him. He turned to face him his dark hair combed back and his beard looked well groomed.  
"Stop right there." the man said stepping towards him hands out.  
Ryan kept moving and when the man tried to put hands on him, Ryan grabbed his wrists twisting him until he could throw him over his shoulders. The bearded man landed on his back and let out a yell for help, a second man appeared out from around the corner at the back of the house. He looked at Ryan and he pulled his gun turning his towards him.  
"Get on the ground!" he yelled.  
Before Ryan could do anything, a flash of a green haired young woman hit the man bringing both of them to the ground. Ryan took off running for the two as they struggled over the gun together, when he reached them he stomped the man's hand causing him to release the gun. He leaned down snatching up the gun and pointing it at the man, the struggling stopped between the two and the man rolled away from the woman.  
"Ryan!" Jeremy cried getting to her feet.  
Ryan looked at her and lowered the gun slowly.  
"Miles, Blaine you can go now." Jeremy said to the two men.  
"Jer' we can't just go." the bearded one said.  
"Yes you can." she said sternly. "Or you can get shot."  
Ryan smirked aiming the gun at the man again.  
"Alright!" the bearded man yelled. "Blaine come on."  
Ryan backed away from them and stood beside Jeremy keeping his eyes on the two men. He kept watching them as they moved away from the two of them, he didn't take his eyes away until they were gone down the stairs. Ryan lowered the gun releasing the clip and then steadily taking apart the gun. He dropped the weapon onto the floor turning to look at Jeremy, his eyes going over her as he hesitated.  
Jeremy was bouncing on her heels and threw her arms around his neck pulling him down for a passionate kiss.  
Ryan's hands wrapped around her waist pulling her body tight to his and he felt her hands run up to grab at the base of his ponytail. He let out a grunt as he pushed her back into the wall his hand reaching down to put her leg onto his hips, he pressed his body into her rolling his hips into her. Jeremy let out a moan and Ryan moved his mouth from her's lowering his mouth to her neck taking his teeth biting gently into her neck.  
"I've missed you." she moaned.  
Ryan smiled against her skin, she had missed him. She had missed him just like he had missed her.  
Ryan pulled away from her neck to look at her with a smile, she blushed up at him.  
Jeremy moved away from the wall pushing Ryan away with her hand pressed to his chest, she stepped away from him pointing for the bedroom. Ryan smiled and followed watching her hips sway as she walked.  
They went into the room and he locked the door behind them this time, not wanting a repeat of when her father had walked in on them. He then turned to look around the room, he noted that bars had been locked onto the window where the man that had tried to kill her had gotten into the house.  
"So who were those two guys?" Ryan asked walking slowly towards the bed.  
"Miles and Blaine, my father's idea of new bodyguards. Where have you been Ry'?" she asked frowning.  
He looked away with a sigh "He's been having me go after people that don't agree with him."  
"Sounds like something my dad would do." she said softly. "Why are you back now? I'm glad you are it's just.... he did this for a reason."  
"If I cooperate then he .... let's me keep seeing you. Rarely." Ryan said looking at the floor.  
He looked up to see Jeremy looking upset. Her mouth was pressed into a hard frown and she went to the bed to sit down, she didn't look up at him. Ryan walked over to her slowly getting to his knees in front of her reaching out to touch her gently, she looked up at him with a sad smile. She leaned forward to press her lips to his gently.  
Ryan moaned into the kiss.  
"Ryan, you can't keep this up..." Jeremy said softly. "Being my father's puppet."  
"I'll do whatever it takes to be with you." he said firmly. "I don't care how many people I have to kill."  
Jeremy smiled at him "Jesus Ry'."  
Ryan chuckled flashing her a smile as he stood up.  
"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you Jer'." he said smiling.  
They stared at each other for a few minutes and then he reached out to press his hand gently against her face. He ran his thumb over her cheek bone then moved it to run over her mouth while he watched her eyes. She stared at him her eyes half lidded and he smiled when opened her mouth letting her lips close over the tip of his thumb.  
"You teasing little minx." he said softly.  
"Who me?" she asked giving him a grin.  
"Yeah you."  
Jeremy smiled at him and he pushed her back till she was laying on the bed, he slowly followed her down laying himself over her. He kept his eyes fixed on Jeremy as he settled his body over her's.  
He would do anything for her. Anything.

Three Years, Six Months Ago - East Coast  
Ryan had been working for the Dooley family for what felt like a long time now and though he hated working for the man in charge of the family he would keep doing it. He loved Jeremy and her father knew that, used that to his advantage with Ryan. He had been manipulating Ryan all this time to kill people for him as the Vagabond all in exchange for getting to see Jeremy. The pay offs were few and far between.  
Ryan hadn't seen Jeremy in almost two months this time around. They had had no phone contact or even a clue of when he would get to see her.  
He was starting to get short tempered and impatient with everything, he wasn't used to being on so short a leash. He had never done this before and he made a vow that when they escaped -because they would escape he'd ensure it- he would never let another person control him like this. He would be in charge of his own life again. A life that he was hoping would involve Jeremy.  
He was back in his own apartment right now, waiting on his next target. His next set of orders from his 'boss' and maybe word on when he would see Jeremy again.  
He was growing anxious and pacing by the phone waiting for that phone call when there was a rapid knocking at the door. Ryan wasn't used to people showing up on his doorstep so the first thing he did was grab his pistol. When he got to the door he turned one of the locks and eased it open to where he was peeking into the hallway. He couldn't have mistaken the bright blue hair for anyone else but Jeremy.  
Ryan quickly opened the door and reached into the hall pulling her into his apartment.  
"Jeremy how the hell did you get here?" he demanded.  
"I got away from a trip out with Miles and Blaine." she said rolling her eyes.  
Ryan smiled and pulled her quickly into his arms slamming the door behind her. He sighed in relief when her arms circled his waist and he buried his face into her hair inhaling.  
"They'll know I came here so I can't stay long." she said softly pulling back. "I had to get to you though. You need to leave, get out of town."  
"I'm not going without you."  
"You don't have a choice Ry. I have a friend that can get you away from my father but there's no way for him to get both of us out of here." she explained. "He has people that can get you a job in Los Santos, you should take it and I'll join you as soon as I can."  
Ryan looked at her and he let out a slight growl shaking his head. No, he didn't want to leave her.  
"Ryan we won't be seperated forever I'll join you as soon as I can." she said softly. "But you need to go tonight."  
Ryan looked down at her and he felt his shoulders drop, she was determined for him to get away. He took a deep breath and reached out cupping her face in his hands.  
Jeremy relaxed into his touch and he leaned down pressing his mouth to her's. They moved their mouths together gently for a few moments before Ryan ran his tongue across her lips getting Jeremy to open her mouth under his. When he pressed his tongue into her mouth he felt her shudder against him so he tightened his grip on her. He ran one of his hands down her body slowly while the other gripped her hair in between his fingers.  
When Ryan's hand got to her hip he grabbed her firmly pulling her hip to his as he rolled his hips forward.  
Jeremy moaned into the touch her hands circling his neck.  
When Ryan pulled away from the kiss he moved his mouth to her neck moaning "I want you. Now."  
Jeremy seemed to hesitate but she pulled away from him briefly.  
"We don't have much time." she said softly.  
Ryan smirked at her then asked "Are you challenging me?"  
Jeremy blushed and returned the smile "Maybe."  
Ryan stepped forward grabbing her arm and then whirling her around on her heels to where she was facing the back of his couch his hands running over her hungrily. Jeremy let out a slight moan as his hands moved to the front of her pants working on the belt on her hips. In a few quick movements he had her clothing opened and was yanking her pants down her legs to her ankles, he smirked when he noted the lack of underwear.  
"Naughty girl." he said with a sharp slap to her ass.  
She let out a yelp and gave him a dirty look over her shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something but he gave her ass another slap causing her to let out a moan this time.  
Ryan positioned himself behind her opening his pants quickly pulling his already hard cock out of his boxers with a sigh of relief. He pressed forward lining his cock up with the entrance to her pussy, before he entered her he leaned over her back. He put his lips to her ear giving a long lick to the shell of her ear, she shuddered at the touch. Carefully, he lined himself up with her hole and he started to press forward.  
He moved slowly as he entered her giving Jeremy plenty of time to get used to him, when he had bottomed out with her ass resting against his hips he paused. He kissed the back of her neck lovingly and then straightened up with a groan.  
He waited till Jeremy had shifted her hips against him trying to get him to move before he pulled his cock back to the tip. When he slammed his cock back into her she let out a loud moan and he set out a pace for his thrust that had her weak in the knees. He kept his hands locked on her hips holding her up so she didn't collapse under his thrusts. He let out a few grunts of exertion as he fucked her.  
With a sudden cry he felt Jeremy tighten around his cock and he felt her cumming on his cock. He let out a groan as he laid himself over her back again his lips at her ear.  
"So fucking tight.... You're squeezing my cock, I'm gonna cum." he grunted with a final thrust into her.  
He held his hips against her ass as he finished inside her savoring how good it felt. When he had finally came down from the high he gently eased out of her offering his hand to steady her.  
"Bathroom?" she asked.  
"Down the hall last door on the right." he said pointing.  
He watched her walk off down the hall and he readjusted, stuffing his softening cock back into his pants.  
Once he was done he checked the street for any sign of the guards or handlers that were supposed to be keeping an eye on Jeremy. He didn't see any people right off but he spotted the black cars with heavily tinted windows parked across from his building, he cursed under his breath.  
"Jer' we have company!"


End file.
